The present disclosure relates to an optical measurement system and, more particularly, to a flexible reference system therefor.
Three-dimensional optical data acquisition systems optically acquire a multitude of X, Y, Z coordinates with small reference encoded dots randomly placed on or around a workpiece to form a reference system to match image acquisition from multiple angles. The system needs to image a minimum of three reference dots in any given measurement to collect and triangulate a point cloud for any feature.
Conventional application of such data acquisition systems collect random reference point data but leave gaps where a reference could not be formed. Alternatively, custom reference frames specific to a single workpiece configuration locate the reference encoded dots within a field of view but may be relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.